


Fur for fur

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Furry sex! 'Nuff said.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Never ever fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Kudos: 7





	Fur for fur

**Author's Note:**

> _Kirk/Bones first time; after a steamy kiss, Bones has one stipulation before sleeping with Jim. He insists that they wear Furry costumes. Him and his ex-wife did it all the time so he doesn't see any harm in it._

"Where are we going?" Kirk asked.

"Hush… just in here." Bones pulled him into one of the cellar rooms. "Friends of mine own the place. They said I could borrow their stuff."

"Stuff? As in…?" Kirk squinted into the rather dark room. Something was hanging at the side. It was –

He blinked as the lights flared, bright and white, and then he blinked again as he saw what exactly was hanging there.

"Costumes?" He couldn't quite bring himself to walk over and take a closer look, still somehow hoping that Bones was just pulling his leg and actually wanted to show him something else.

"Yes. Suits." Bones moved forward, putting his hands on the first one which had to be something like a, eh… white rabbit?

Kirk tried to reconcile his friend Bones, whom he thought to know inside and outside, with the man who now stood next to a line of omg fur suits as if he belonged there. As if it was totally normal to have his hands on such a suit, pulling it down from the coat hanger and –

"Come here, Jim," Bones said. "You've got free choice. They've got three foxes, a wolf, a deer, a dragon, a skunk, a rabbit and a few fantasy mixes." When Jim didn't move, Bones finally turned around to face him fully.

"Jim?"

This was the moment in which James T. Kirk could completely chicken out – hundreds of furry jokes in his mind, he could laugh and leave and hurt Bones forever, or he could be the cool guy he always pretended to be and just go with the flow. Even if it involved omg fur suits.

He'd be damned to leave, Kirk decided, and at last moved forward, checking the suits and settling with one of the foxes. The suit was rather heavy and voluminous, and he was already sweating when he was just inside of it. Bones helped him attaching the paws and feet, and it suddenly felt a lot like one large, furry bondage. But at least he was the fox and Bones, it turned out, was the white rabbit. And everyone knew who topped who, right?

Half an hour later, being jumped by a rabbit on a large, thankfully very stable bed, Kirk had only two thoughts left; first, next time he was going to be the rabbit; and second, fuck this was hot and he might just have acquired a kink he never knew he had.


End file.
